liodenfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Events
Currency Special Events Every once in a while Lioden will host a special event to make gameplay more interesting. Often these are themed and correspond to certain holidays and/or times of the year. During these events, there will be special items and perks only available during that event! Along with items special currency may also be available. Each event usually occurs annually at about the same time every year. Items earned during these events will be usable year-round on site and can be bought/sold via player trades, but they can only be gained when the special event is in effect. Halloween- October Oh no! It appears that as the moon rises every night strange things are happening around the savannah. Stories of ghosts, shadows in mists, two-legged animals with sticks, and even undead things abound. Yikes! Players can roam the realm of Lioden and attack and/or interact with special NPCs that only come out at night during this event. They then receive Blood Beetles that can the be traded in at a Shack for super creepy decor. Blood Beetles also keep track of the lions who find the most courage to conquer the ghouls that appear at night. The bravest lions are then rewarded at the end of the event. This event begins around October 25th and lasts until November 2nd. 'Special Halloween Decor' Creepy decor that's only available for purchase during the Halloween event! Items are available during the event at a shopkeeper who only comes around once a year. Decor is bought using Blood Beetles, (BBs), that are gained by interacting and/or attacking special NPCs during the event. All Halloween decor items have 20 uses and can be used on any stage of growth or lion, (lion/lioness/cub/adolescent). They can also be displayed and traded year-round. If you're curious as to how they'll look on your wonderful lion, Halloween decor items are also able to be previewed by using the regular previewer in Monkey Business. 'Special Halloween NPCs' Yikes! It seems that at nighttime the savannah has come alive with a whole host of things that go bump underneath your bed. Rabid hyenas, scary ghost lions, and even undead animals roam the lands looking to haunt your Exploring. Show them who's boss while encountering other strange happenings in your nightly travels. While fighting and encountering these ghastly NPCs, you will be able to earn BBs. These are used later on to decide which lion is the bravest of them all as well as being used to purchase special Halloween decor. HDecHyen.jpg|Decaying Hyena (Explore) HRabHyena.jpg|Rabid Hyena (Explore) HZombie.jpg|Zombie Lion (Explore) HWraith.jpg|Wraith Lion (Halloween) HBats.jpg|Halloween Bats HMist.jpg|Shadows In The Mist HGhostie.jpg|Halloween Lion Spirit HTribesmen.jpg|Halloween Tribesmen Great Hunger - January Oh no! With prey scarce this season, it looks like a Great Hunger is sweeping the plains of Lioden. Several lions in the area have noticed the benefit of working together, and have begun stockpiling a massive food pit that they plan to share with everyone. Join together, lions, and donate your spare food from your hoard to unlock a special area that will let you reap the benefits! Give and ye' shall receive... Other animals are suffering too - maybe you could help them die out to have more food to yourself? Defeat Carrion Eaters in explore to unlock a shop and more events in explore as you go on! In the January event you use Leather Beatles to buy from The Boneyard and use Silver beetles to buy from the Carrion Shop. Aphrodisia - February All lions feel very amorous and scent of love is in the air. Try your hand at flirting with other lionesses while also protecting your own lionesses from the advances of other male lions! You use Heart Beatles to buy the special items at the shop. Poachers! - March Category:Special Events